Love Pyramids
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: You think love is complicated? You ain't seen nothing yet. Draco likes someone who likes Harry who has a crush on Cho who likes Cedric who actually likes another person but she doesn't like him because she likes Oliver... and many other likes and dislikes


A/n: This story is written by two people. Before you begin reading, you should consider that chapters may differ in writing styles and that there may be many, many chapters. Also note that this story has the possibility of ending abruptly.

Like now... Nah! We're just kidding. About the now part anyway.

* * *

It was a fine sunny day on September the 1st and the noises of the train station filled the air. There were loud talkers and guards keeping their eyes out. And there were young children with their parents who seemed to kind of stand out if you paid close enough attention.

These were wizarding families that were on their way to platform 9 3/4. On the other side of the brick wall that was used to keep the two separate worlds apart two young girls pushed their trollies along, looking around with curiosity.

"This is so weird starting our 6th year at a completely new school..." one of the girls said as she walked along with her clone. The two girls were identical from head to toe expect for the added facial features of each girl. "I mean, look at all these people." She lifted a hand to her ear where she began to play with the many different piercings she had.

"Yeah, but I can tell I'm already going to like it here." the other said as she took in the sight of many different cute boys. Her once blonde hair, now in layers of different colours of black, blue, and green. All flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall. "Look at them staring at me"

"It's because you're a freak with black hair then blue and then green. And the snake bites probably attract their attention too."

"At least their staring at me. What, with you and your black hair with blood red highlights. Pa-lease."

"Shut up, Toby. Let's go this way," the young girl began to lead her trolly off towards the left which she believed would get her closer to the train.

"What?" Toby asked as she continued down the path she was traveling.

As if almost at the same exact moment, both girls made impact with another person. Like clockwork or something.

"Sorry," Toby said, as she looked up at the person she had ran into, her attitude quickly changed. "I'm... really sorry," she began to flirt.

The tall handsome dark haired boy smiled and looked down at her. "It's ok,"

"Are you sure?" she asks continuing to flirt madly.

His smile widens as he checked her up and down. "Very,"

She held out her soft smooth hand, with neon orange nail-polish on the fingers. "I'm October, but _you_ can call me Toby."

As if possible, the smile widen on the boys face, "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Do you mind helping me put my things on the train? I'm known to be very clumsy and I'm quite weak. You just seem very strong." She reached out and touched his forearm. "Wow, you're so muscular. Do you work out?"

Cedric swelled out his chest and flexed his muscles. "Well, I did work out a lot this summer,"

Toby giggled and bit her lip. "That's cool. I spent all my summer at the beach. It was so hot. Thank God for nude beaches."

Cedric quickly cleared his throat. "Nude beaches?"

"Florida has quite a few. And so does France." Toby flipped her hair, "I went to both places. The men are so nice there. They have people actually help carry your shopping bags. A good thing too since I'm so weak.."

"Let me get that trolly of yours off your hands," Cedric took the trolly from her and led the way towards the train, her hand looping around him as Toby began to giggle more.

O.o

"I apologize, I didn't expect anyone to just pop out of nowhere,"

"Well this is the wizarding world, idiot. Have you heard of appera..." The boys words cut short as he took in the gray eyed beauty. "It was really my fault actually," he stumbled.

"If you say so,"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Emily Nelson. And that would because we never have."

Draco smiled a real true smile, which was odd for any Malfoy as we all know.

"Where are you from? Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm from America. Have you seen my sister?" Emily asked randomly.

"Uh.. You have a sister?" Draco asked startled.

"Yes, she's my twin. It's kind of hard to lose her," Emily spoke as she looked around for the mesh of colours.

"Twin eh?" Draco smirked.

"Look for the rainbow,"

"What?" Draco's face changed to one of confusion.

"It's never a good thing when Toby disappears... Nice meeting you," Emily began to push away through the crowd before Draco could reply.

He stared after her, taking in what he believed to be a goddess.

"Who's that?" Goyle asked as he and Crabbe came to Draco's side.

Draco sighed dreamily, "Emily..."

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

Draco shook his head to get out of the enjoyable trance. "Shud up I'm fine."

O.o

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Emily shouted as she finally came upon the compartment that held her sister.

Toby stopped momentarily flirting with Cedric. They sat very close, and she was almost sitting in his lap. Her hands were in his hair and adjusting the collar of his shirt, as she giggled.

"Here," Toby replied hardly giving her sister a look. "I ran into this hotty here, Cedric and he helped me in my weak state."

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's wrist. "Come on Toby," she sneezed loudly into her shoulder. "Excuse me. Come on!"

"But I want to stay with Cedric."

"There are over 800 other boys on this train you can flirt with,"

"Really?"

Emily tugged on her sister and pulled her up, in doing so, Toby accidently on purpose tripped over Cedric's feet and fell down, the impact of the fall bringing her skirt reveling some quite interesting knickers that believe it or not, matched her hair. Cedric stared as Toby continued to lay on the ground.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Toby said not even trying to get up.

"The smile on your face would suggest otherwise," Emily drawled as she pulled her sister up and out of the compartment.

"Bye Cedric," Toby waved flirtatiously one last time before taken around the corner. "I hope im in Pufflepuff!" she called.

"Pufflepuff?" Cedric asked himself.

"It's like trying to find a dog on a Saturday with you sometimes!" Emily said as she drug her sister along.

"Yeah, well maybe the dog should have been on a leash," Toby replied seeming rather bored.

"And feed the cat? I don't think so. You're such a word slut sometimes, Toby. You even flirt with the 50 year old fat guy at McDonald's."

"Hey, when was the last time we actually paid at McDonald's?"

Emily paused for a brief moment, "Touche. Now come in here. I met Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?! Is he cute?"

"Very," Emily said as she opened the compartment. "I found her," she announced.

"Hey Toby," Harry Potter greeted. "I'm Harry Potter. Harry Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter. Harry Harry Potter."

"Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley." the red haired boy joined in.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." The only other girl said.

"Ok, you guys," Emily cut in. "That get's really old, really fast."

"Have a seat." Ron said.

Toby looked at him in disgust. "Have you ever considered investing in a hair-cut?"

Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment. "I know a good place," Toby began to flirt as she sat down next to him. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Umm..." he began to scoot away, but she fallowed.

Emily flopped down on the seat next to Harry and Smiled at him and there was a pregnant pause.

"Where are you from again?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"America," the twins said in unison.

"We got kicked out of our old school." Toby said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Killed some rats and hung them from the staircase." Emily said without missing a beat.

"It was funny, until we found out the rats weren't really dead." Toby continued.

"Oh my God," Hermione said. "That's horrible."

"Everyone laughed, so we didn't mind."

O.o

To save every reader from boredom we've decided to cut the train ride short. That is if you really wanted us to come up with conversations that would go on for six hours. No? Alright, moving right along then.

"I think you two go with the first years over there to be sorted." Harry pointed Emily and Toby in the direction where the shortest of the students were going.

"Thanks, Harry." Emily said giving him a significant smile as she pulled Toby away from Neville and walked towards the first years.

"Ooh," October said seeing the half giant with all the little kiddies.

"No." Emily said firmly. "It would be like trying to get a pig out of a tree."

Toby looked oddly at her sister as they fallowed along into the boats and out into the great lake.

A wet and cold ride later, the group of first years arrived at the school.

"I don't want to ever do that again." Emily shivered.

"It wasn't that bad," Toby said as she stood warmly in the comforts of Hagrid's big fur coat.

"First years!" a voice called the attention of every new student. A tall skeletor women with bags under her eyes and her gray hair pulled up into a strict bun stood before them. "Oh, and the Nelson girls." she added in an after thought.

"Like to see how important we are..." Toby mumbled.

"Shh!" her sister hushed.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration. In just a moment, you will enter the great hall where you will then be sorted into your house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"Oh, Hufflepuff!" Toby shouted.

"Yes, Miss Nelson? Have something to share?"

"Yeah, I just need to pay more attention when I guy is talking to me."

Several of the first years laughed as McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

"That kind of mocking does not suit well with this school, Miss Nelson. Consider this a warning."

"Can't keep your vagina mouth shut, can you Toby?" Emily asked

"Mrs Nelson!"

"Yeah?" Toby responded.

"Watch that kind of language. The both of you may end up in Detention before you know it." McGonagall threatened. "Now fallow me," she then led the giggling group of 11 and 12 year olds along with Emily and October into the great hall where the other students and staff were waiting. McGonagall went up to the front and picked up an old hat sat on a stool.

"When I call your name, you will place this hat on your head to be quickly sorted into your house. Aarons, Amanda." McGonagall called.

"Aw fuck, alphabetical order?" Toby whined.

"It'll be over quickly." Emily reassured.

And it so happened to be so.

"Nelson, Emily." Emily made her way up front, sitting on the stool and placing the hat on her head.

"_Interesting mind you've got here, Miss Nelson."_

' Yeah, it comes in handy.' Emily thought not phased by the voice at all.

" _You would be great in any house I see. Cunning like a Slytherin. Brave like a Gryffindor. I see you're very kind and friendly too. That would make you and Excellent Hufflepuff too. Ah but wait. I think you best fit in..._RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Emily removed the hat and went to sit down at the applauding table.

"Nelson, October." McGonagall called.

Sighing heavily Toby went up. "'Bout bloody time," she mumbled as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Interesting... Not much like you're sister's I see. Oh no. You're minds work quite differently. That is unless you want them to work together. Yes, I see all the damage you can do Miss Nelson. So where should I put you? Definitely not Hufflepuff..."_

"Damn,"

"_Perhaps Slytherin. No, but wait. You're quite smart and clever. You have a way of getting what you want. So I must say you belong in..._RAVENCLAW!"

Toby went down and joined her sister as they finished up the sorting. Then, as if magic food appeared. Oh wait... It is Magic. The meals were finished and well eaten and the students well fed.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked her sister.

Toby smirked mischievously, "Born for this."

* * *

We would love and appreciate reviews!


End file.
